The present invention relates to a helicopter control stick support assembly.
Military combat helicopters normally have two seats, one for the pilot, and one for the gunner, who controls the weapons and sight movements using two sticks and the information displayed on an instrument panel.
The instrument panel is normally defined by a plate fitted with instruments for monitoring flight and weapon conditions, sight position, etc.; and both the instrument panel and the sticks are normally located in fixed positions in front of the gunner's seat.
This is an awkward solution, in that the gunner must lean slightly forward and/or reach a long way to grip the sticks. And since one of the two sticks is equipped with a force transducer to operate the sight, this awkward gripping position could affect precision control of the sight.
Moreover, even taking into account adjustment of the gunner's seat, the above solution allows no adjustment according to the height and build of the gunner.